La Première Lettre
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Tout le monde connait les circonstances de la réception de la première lettre d'Harry ainsi que ses conséquences. Mais qu'en est-il pour ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione ? Voici deux courts OS qui représentent ma façon de voir les choses.


**Bonjour!**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas (encore^^) les droits sur la magnifique et génialissime saga de J.K. Rowling et que par conséquent à par mes idées, il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'appartient!**

 **Je reprends certains passages des livres, ici la lettre.**

 **Voici le premier des deux OS que je posterai ici, j'en ferai peut-être une fic plus tard si j'ai de bons retours et surtout si j'ai le temps de finir tous mes autres projets! :-)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **La première Lettre : Hermione**

OoooooO

La jeune fille reboucha son stylo, satisfaite de sa rédaction. C'était le mois de Juillet, cependant, il était toujours temps, aux yeux d'Hermione de prendre un peu d'avance sur l'année qui suivrait. Elle était plus que déterminée à faire une brillante rentrée scolaire dans son nouveau collège, et pour cela, elle mettait toutes ses chances de son côté. En à peine trois semaines elle avait déjà intégré plus de la moitié du programme, mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

Elle s'étira et quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers une des ses étagères, croulant sous les livres. Elle en choisit un, qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur, mais qu'elle souhaitait tout de même relire. Elle s'installa sur son lit et parcouru les premières pages. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée lui indiqua que ses parents revenaient pour déjeuner.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes et mettaient un point d'honneur sur le fait que leur unique fille soit une brillante élève, même si son zèle les effrayait parfois tant il était développé.

Celle-ci remit en place une de ses mèches de cheveux et continua sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'arrêta de nouveau, en sursautant. Sa mère venait de lâcher un cri assez strident qui pouvait aussi bien être de la surprise que de la peur. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et remarqua alors que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, dans sa chambre.

Effectivement, au moment même où elle s'était levée, plusieurs de ses livres avaient cru bon de l'imiter et se tenait à hauteur de son nez, dans les airs. La jeune fille se figea, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive maintenant ? Et surtout, comment faire pour tout remettre en ordre avant l'arrivée de ses parents qui montaient hâtivement les escaliers.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'Hermione constatait des manifestations étranges, voire surnaturelles lorsqu'elle subissait une violente émotion ou surprise. Au début elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, se disant que c'était simplement des coïncidences ou en maudissant une soudaine maladresse. Seulement, au bout de quelques mois à voir toutes sortes d'objets prendre vie sur son chemin, Hermione avait du se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle.

Le plus effrayant à ses yeux fut alors que quelqu'un découvre sa différence. C'est pourquoi elle redoublait constamment de vigilance partout où elle allait et s'était plus que jamais enfermée dans ses cours, afin de limiter d'éventuels afflux d'émotions malvenues. Ses parents s'étaient inquiétés de ce zèle plus poussé que d'ordinaire mais la jeune fille avait habilement répliqué qu'elle tenait à bien réussir ses examens de fin d'année et enchaîner une rentrée brillante au collège.

De toute façon, ses parents, purs scientifiques, ne l'auraient certainement jamais crue. Elle avait parfois l'étrange sensation d'être observée. En rentrant de l'école, elle avait remarqué, dès le début du mois de mai qu'un étrange chat semblait la suivre du regard à chacun de ses passages. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée davantage se disant qu'il était scientifiquement prouvé que les chats ne pouvaient pas observer et tirer des conclusions très concrètes à l'instar des humains.

Elle avait également cherché, dans de nombreux ouvrages, qui lui valurent des coups d'œil septiques de la part de la bibliothèque de la petite ville dans laquelle elle vit avec ses parents, des réponses à ses aptitudes qu'elle qualifiait de surnaturelles. Sans succès malheureusement. Seul le mot 'magie' revenait constamment.

Et la magie, aux yeux d'Hermione Granger, cela n'existait pas !

Les pas redoublèrent dans l'escalier et Hermione sauta dans tous les sens afin de récupérer au plus vite les livres voltigeurs. Elle attrapa le dernier en grimpant sur une chaise, posée en équilibre sur son lit et tomba sur la moquette avec grand fracas et chute de feuilles au moment même où Mr Granger ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

Les parents d'Hermione la fixèrent avec étonnement. Mais que faisait-elle donc par terre ?

« _ Je rangeais un peu. » Bredouilla la jeune fille en se relevant, époussetant sa robe.

Ses parents de bougèrent pas, trop occupés à contempler les livres, étendus à côté de leur fille, sur le sol. Jamais Hermione n'aurait traité un livre de cette façon, elle faisait toujours extrêmement attention à ses affaires. C'est à cet instant, tandis que Mrs et Mr Granger restaient éberlués sur le pas de la porte, que leur fille remarqua l'étrange enveloppe que tenait sa mère dans la main. Le sceau lui était parfaitement inconnu et l'adresse semblait avoir était écrite avec une plume _. Mais qui donc utilise encore ce moyen de nos jours ?_ S'étonna Hermione.

Soudain, Mrs Granger poussa un petit cri en pointant avec son doigt tremblant une forme flottante au niveau du plafond. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, elle avait oublié un livre ! Celui qu'elle pensait être le dernier ne l'était finalement pas ! La panique l'envahit et au moment même où elle commença à formuler une explication rationnelle à tout ceci, les autres ouvrages rejoignirent le sommet sous les exclamations terrifiées des parents de la jeune fille.

La lettre glissa sur le sol et elle s'en empara, espérant, prise d'une douce folie, qu'elle apporterait la réponse à toutes ses questions.

-o-

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Miss Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

-o-

Hermione blêmit, elle n'avait jamais lu une lettre avec autant d'invraisemblances. Et pourtant, à l'intérieur d'elle, quelque chose lui disait que tout ce qu'elle vivait avait finalement du sens avec ce courrier. Elle s'approcha de ses parents en tremblant et murmura qu'elle voudrait discuter avec eux de tout cela.

Son père la regarda comme si elle était folle puis son regard fit des allers et venues entre les livres volants et sa fille, tentant de se rendre compte du lien reliant tout ces éléments entre eux. Mrs Granger fut au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'un livre s'approcha un peu trop près d'elle et Hermione était désemparée. Tout cela était à la fois limpide à ses yeux mais de la même façon totalement absurde. Elle ne savait que penser… Une seule certitude cependant apparaissait évidente à ses yeux : elle devait aller à ce ''Collège Poudlard''.

Tout à coup, Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et en une fraction de seconde tous les objets animés présents dans la pièce retrouvèrent leur inertie. La jeune fille se retourna, en même temps que ses parents, et découvrit une femme vêtue d'une longue robe verte, coiffée d'un chignon au regard sévère, encadré par des lunettes rectangulaires, mais au regard néanmoins bon. Elle garda sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et pris la parole d'un ton autoritaire mais inspirant cependant la confiance.

Elle se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall et Hermione reconnu le nom de la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard. Elle invita les parents d'Hermione et celle-ci à s'assoir afin de discuter de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Mr Granger hocha la tête, trop sonné pour émettre le moindre mot.

La famille se retrouva donc au salon, en compagnie de la vieille sorcière, autour d'une tasse de thé brulant. Le professeur McGonagall fit preuve d'une patience extraordinaire afin de bien tout expliquer à la jeune fille et ses parents. Ceux-ci commencèrent à reprendre des couleurs et écoutaient en se tenant fermement par la main en entourant Hermione de leurs bras.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle l'entendit : « Votre fille est une sorcière. Je comprends votre désarroi, mais soyez certains que nous mettons un point d'honneur à nous occuper de tous nos jeunes élèves dans la parfaite égalité quelque soit leur milieu d'origine. Elle est inscrite depuis sa naissance sur notre registre, Hermione doit aller à Poudlard pour y apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Croyez-moi, vous serez rassurés lorsqu'elle aura le contrôle de tous les évènements qu'elle déclenche sans le vouloir… »

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas la suite, toute son attention était focalisée sur un seul mot : « sorcière ». Elle était une sorcière, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, elle, Hermione Granger, la rationnelle et studieuse Hermione Granger était une sorcière.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall prit enfin congé des Granger, il faisait nuit et le déjeuner, ainsi que le dîner étaient passés depuis bien longtemps. Mrs et Mr Granger semblaient moins soucieux et parlèrent longuement avec leur fille de son avenir plutôt nuageux à leurs yeux. Après une longue discussion, la jeune sorcière monta se coucher. En ouvrant la porte elle tomba sur la liste de fournitures scolaires jointe à la lettre qui avait déclenché tant d'émotion chez ses parents. Elle la parcouru rapidement se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le ''chemin de traverse'' où elle était sensée se rendre pour tout acheter.

Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et posa le précieux document sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'allongea et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Dans la pénombre elle put apercevoir un livre qui avait échappé à la volonté du professeur de Poudlard. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque, du doigt, pour la première fois, elle réussit à le faire redescendre.

 _Finalement, la magie, c'est assez simple._ Pensa-t-elle. _En plus je suis certaine qu'il y a plein de livres fabuleux avec lesquels je pourrais m'instruire !_

OoooooO

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lue! à bientôt je l'espère!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, j'y répondrai par mp (ou mail comme vous le souhaitez: alicejeanne17 (arobase) gmail . com (sans les espaces avec le symbole) pour les timides^^) avec grand plaisir!**


End file.
